


I'll weep into your eyes

by milliondollarbum



Series: I'll bleed into your dreams [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brawls, Louis-centric, M/M, Omega!Niall, Uni AU, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis, underground tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: He was the famous omega who could K.O. an alpha with the right hook. He was famous in the underworld. Not that kind of famous he dreamed about when he was little with football stars decorating his room, but still, famous.Or: Louis attends Kings Academy where your name is everything, and no one knows his name.





	I'll weep into your eyes

 

_ “Now remember what I’ve taught you, don’t make me regret letting you in.” Bedirhan said, looking at the small boy at his side. _

_ Louis nodded at the dark skinned gigantic muscle man, “I don’t have the strength, but with my agility and flexibility I’ll tire them out and then go in for the kill.” He repeated the words that Bedirhan said to him daily.  _

_ “The kill, but not death.” The omega said mockingly back. Fucker knew his story. _

_ The man smiled, “Never hesitate.” _

_ “Never hesitate.” The boy repeated as he entered the ring with his life on the line. _

* * *

 

Say, what do you get if you mix Charles Xavier's school for the gifted, with Hogwarts? 

You get Kings Academy. Excluding magic and mutants. But it might as well be magic with the way the people become accepted -money. The more money and statues, the likelier you are to go to Kings; and with all that money you might as well be Iron man or Batman.

King’s Academy, a ridiculous large school grounded upon the greatest castle ever built. It’s not Buckingham Palace, no, that would just be embarrassing - it’s at least thrice as large to host highschool to college students with dorms. 

A school for them whom’s name helds meaning.

Or, if you’re lucky to be in the top 1%, a scholarship. Louis was one of the few  _ “poor fucks” _ that had made it into the academy through tests. Tomlinson, he knew, wasn’t something big.

Kings Academy, cliché name, even more cliché student body. Rich parents put their children in there in hopes of them fixing up their fucked up life. And if they didn’t, well, they at least had a good school in their resume.

Louis entered his dorm room, praying that his roommate wouldn’t be a stuck up snobbish fucker. If he did get one he could just annoy them to change. Or scare them away. Hopefully.

He wasn’t that scary looking -no, not at all. Louis was short for his age and omega-status, a pixie with soft hair framing his face and big shiny eyes. Curvy body; thin waist, round bum, thigh-gap is what made up Louis William Tomlinson.

Not threatening at all, he knew. But he did have a few trick up his sleeve to get any annoying fuck to leave him alone -be it omega, beta, alpha, it didn’t matter, he could take them down.

Louis knew his confidence will be his downfall someday, but he had all the right to be cocky. Everything he had in his life he had fought for, leaving scars all over his body like a road map to hell. Or to the streets he grew up on.

He wasn't a whore, surprisingly enough -he never sold his body like his sister by blood oath, Hannah, did. Hannah was a lovely friend on the street, a prostituted beta; his sister who he always protected, like she tried to protect him.

Living on the streets was hard, and they had found each other after both leaving for London in hopes of better days. Not that it ever came.

Louis left Yorkshire when he was 18, thinking everything was better than that putrefaction city; he was wrong. The slums of London smelled worse than those at home.

While Hannah went down the road to prostitution, Louis went down the street fighter road. Returning back to his old roots, doing the same thing he left Yorkshire for. Secrets MMA tournaments, beating the shit out of each other for rich alphas pleasure. 

Those rich cunts always enjoyed an omega getting beaten up for entertainment, but Louis wasn't like that.

He was the famous omega who could K.O. an alpha with the right hook. He was famous in the underworld. Not that kind of famous he dreamed about when he was little with football stars decorating his room, but still, famous. He was known, his name brought fear and excitement and -- money. Money, the only thing that made this world go around.

Louis was the  _ Dollmaker. _ The most famous omega to ever walked the earth, the one with the shittiest reputation. 

Hannah was famous too. As a beta prostitute it wasn't always the best to be known.

_ “Why do you continue to take on more and more perverted pigs?” Louis asked her one day, smoking inside their cramped kitchen with the window open. _

_ Hannah smiled, touching that blasphemous silver cross, “I’ve always wanted to enter Kings Academy, and for that I need money for all fees. The only thing I know about my mother before she passed away, was that she had once been a student there.” _

_ “You want to get, feel, close to your mother? How touching.” He said with no hint of happiness, blowing out smoke as he ashed the fag butt. _

_ “It might be meaningless, but atleast it’s something to hope for. A dream. Don’t you have one?” Hannah smiled, not cruelly like others, but genuine as she lighted up her cigarette.  _

_ Louis thought back at his home and shook his head, “No. Can’t say I have one.” _

He wasn’t sure which road was the hardest, but he did know that while more died in his lane; Hannah got herself killed. Ruined, broken, cut up into pieces.

There was no news about the up sliced hooker in the downtown alley, there weren’t any reports being made as he went to the police. When he was young he learned from his mother, who spoke with ash coloured voice as she drank vodka straight from the bottle, that pigs can never be trusted.

He learned the same in school, in hushed voices of his teacher and friends to never involve the bureaucracy. Louis learned exactly what they meant when Hannah’s body was dumped in a dumpster.

Street rats deserves no mercy. It's a dead city with rotten people in it.

 

He grieved, a small luxury for two days, before he had to head out to the real life again. He couldn’t give himself the time to mourn, he needed to find her murderer and avenge her.

Distracted he was, but he won every fight against them all; omega and beta. The  _ dollmaker _ can not fight against alphas; and for the few he was allowed to fight in the city under Bedirhan, he won- He won so easily. Louis upbrought was that of different martial arts, and he never hesitated to use it againt his enemies whom prefered simple brawl.

He never hesitated.

Two weeks later he didn’t, he didn’t gave him a second to say _ ‘sorry’ _ before his blade was in his throat. The fucker had killed four more prostitutes.

It was a wake up call; the police not looking for him, not looking for the unnamed killer of a serial prostitute killer. Louis felt like God, felt adrenaline coursed through him as he strangled the fat bastard that was bleeding out, knowing there would be no consequences. 

His bruised, scarred, body screaming for death, everything on the whole damn street. He had nothing to live for, he thought as he laid down next to the corpse of a serial killer.

So he pulled himself together, started to study; stealing more and more, continue to fight in the tournaments.

And then, he was free. He had somehow succeeded in entering the prestige King’s academy through a scholarship. 

Louis smiled at the large dorm. He made it. _ He fucking made it. _ Hannah would have been so proud of him.

“Watch me, Hannah. Fucking watch me. I’ll rise to the top like you wanted, I’ll kick down anyone in my way, I’ll kill anyone who tries to bring me back to the street,” He promised his rosaline cross necklace that he had stolen in memory of his sister by blood oath. He kissed the cross once, closing his eyes. “I miss you.”

He breathed against the cross, whispering his secret against it, allowing himself a moment of weakness. 

His dorm door opened with a loud bang and a blond man walked right in with confident steps.

"Hello! You're my new roomie, right?" He went forward and shook Louis small hand, “‘course you are, otherwise you wouldn’t be in this room!”

Louis nodded, "Yes, first year here in Kings. Name's Louis."

"Nice to meet ya, Lou! I'm Niall, been here for three years already." The omega looked around the spacious dorm, "Chill if I take the left bed? Always been sleeping on that side."

Louis shook his head, "Nah, go ahead."

Niall went to his side of the bed and started to unpack his box. He looked at Louis feet, were only his duffel bag laid.

"Is that all you have brought, newbie?" Niall asked with a grin.

"You can't say shit, you only have two boxes, mate." Louis snorted.

"Nah, my alpha is bringing the rest, gon' make this place look amazing!"

Louis laughed, "You do it, I'm shit a decore,"  _ never had the opportunity _ . "You said your alpha is coming with more? How long have you been together?" Louis asked curiously.

Niall had gotten a goofy smile and dreamt expression as he started to talk about his mate, “Since forever it feels like. But only actually some years.”

"Is he older?" Louis asked careful, he knew how rare male omegas were, and more often than not they ended up with some old rich white alpha.

"Nope!" Niall popped the  _ p, _ "He’s in the same year as us, at the Alpha dormitor."

"Ah, rich boy then." Louis nodded, of course.

"Liam comes from old money, and he’s a gentleman." Niall had that dreamy eyes again. 

"How lovely." Louis was done unpacking now, and he wanted to get out and explore the place. And away from the friendly blond, he wasn't used to it and were quite unsure how to act.

Back home if anyone were friendly they needed a favour, or something in return.

Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, the door opened.

"Niall! Already missing you babe!" A loud voice echoed through the room. "Got all your boxes with me!" 

"Liam!" Niall squealed, honest to fucking God,  _ squealed _ . How annoying if he had to stand out with such a high pitched voice all year.

“This is your rich alpha boyfriend, then?” Louis asked Niall.

“Nope, mate!” He said happily. Louis whistled, it’s unusual to mate this early, hell, it’s unusual to mate at all nowadays.

“Nice to meet you both then.” He nodded to them, not particularly caring to get to know them. He really was shit at this friendly game thing, “Think I’ll take a walk around the block, see where everything’s at.” He spoke to Niall, saluting him before leaving.

He heard them say something at his back but he couldn’t care less - in the end, friends either abandoned you or died.  
  
  


Louis walked around campus, walking past omega-alpha couples, past prestigious students dressed to their teeth in diamonds.

 

He took a hold of the cheap cross Hannah always wore, “Why the fuck would you want to study here,” he murmured to himself, “How could you even have believed in a God above with your life.”

He let go of the cross, and it felt like a heavy weight as it fell down his chest.

 

Louis ignored it as he went towards the first bar he spotted. It was a homey, clearly some indie hang out with cheap wines with obnoxious names.

“Ah, the first young face in ages! How may I serve you, little sir?” The bartender asked where he was nursing a vodka redbull, sitting on top of the bar.

Louis snorted, “A little heavy for a pick-me-up? Not that I can say anything, but I still hold on to a classic bloody mary.” The bartender was tall, that he could easily see even from his slouching position. 

“How can you know it’s a day after fixer? Maybe I’m simple enjoying the taste of shitty energy drinks.” The bartender said back.

“Saw you at Collioure Beach last night at four, you’re way too distinct smoking hookah at the pool.” 

“Ah, you’ve got me! But let us keep it a secret from the others; you whom was with a certains Alphonse.” He grinned back, a hushed secret for another.

Louis grinned, he liked him already, “Give me the cheapest ipa, Mr.bartender!”

The other man grinned, “I’ll take it that you’re a new student from Kings, for no one respectable in this area would ever come here.” He made a gesture to all the inhabitants of the bar; three old men, one obvious mc-member, and the regular drunks.

“Seen worse, worked at worser.” Louis shrugged, “Spot on which university I’m attending - no idea how, seeing how it’s for the elites of the elites, the creme de la cream on top.”

The bartender jumped down to stand behind the bar, taking out a cigarette. He offered the package to Louis, who went ahead and sat upon one of the bar stools. “If you lived here you would know not to come here, and the closest school is Kings. Took basic math to figure it out, mate.”

“Names’ Nick, and what can I do for you today? My speciality would be daiquiri, but your haunted look screams for something harder.”

“Well aren’t you just a poet,” Louis said dryly, taking up a lighter to ignite their fags, “I’ll just start with some cheap stout, the darker and bitter the better. Do tell me, why does no respectable man enter this joint?” 

“Except for the drunks and old, this seems like the perfect bar for all of Kings’ students to go to. Close, cheap, low light and large room for drunk dancing.” He continued, silently asking for a ashtrail with a raised eyebrow and pointing look at his cig.

“Now, kiddo, why would rich kid want to go to some run down bar?” Nick counted with as he placed a ashtrays and beer in front of him.

“Rebellion, adventures, I could go on.” Louis grinned.

“Ding ding, completely correct. This place used to be full of Kings students. Now, can the smart new student and hopefully future common customer answer  _ why _ it would suddenly become a ghost town.” Nick grinned, “Answer correctly and I’ll give you one shot free for every you take.”

Louis thought it over two cigarettes, and ¾ of his beer. “Ah. Some rich, influent alpha kid spoke shit about the bar. Kings Academy is all about appearance, and if the most popular one said  _ don’t go there _ , they simply won't go there.”

Nick grinned even wider, “Fuck kid, how many shots do you want.”

“Give me two raspberry licorice. The free ones, I humbly offer you.” Louis raised his almost empty beer in salute, before draining it.   
  
  


Louis stumbled inside his new room, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. “Shit,” He cursed, “Fuck,” He swore again - he needs to be quiet. Quiet like a ninja. He giggled. 

He slapped a hand on his mouth, willing his smile to go away. He hasn't forgotten the fact that he had a new roommate, a pure little omega with all luck in the world. 

_ I shouldn’t come near him,  _ Louis decided.  _ I taint everything I touch. _


End file.
